Admiring the View
by Vix1
Summary: Sirius just admires the View this is a repost because it was misrated the first time


Title: Admiring the View

Author: Vix

Author's Email: Vix_Chic@Hotamil.com

Author's Notes: This isn't my first Remus/Sirius fic, but it's been my longest lol, which is sorry to say considering it's only two pages. I tried to capture what it would have been like pre-voldermort. When it was just them, in their London flat together. Tell me what you think please. I'm a new HP writer so critisim is welcome.

Category: Remus/Sirius, fluff, slash

Summary: Sirius admires the view in their (Remus/Sirius) London flat

Rating: Pg-13 (sexual insinuation)  
Disclaimers: I own nothing...

Remus idly waved his wand at the stove, the eggs scrambling themselves in the skillet. One hand on his wand the other propped a book open , his eyes roaming the page quickly before flipping it with his thumb.

Sirius snuck quietly out of the bedroom in the London flat. Watching his lover wrapped up in a book was nothing new, but he still loved how it looked. The look of complete attentiveness, something he only ever showed to books and people.

Remus would often take this time for himself, the early mornings. Sirius could remember many times that he'd wake up and find his mate already up and bustling around, usually reading or working on some private project. Just his personal downtime.

Even when they were children Remus had always needed his own time to himself. To think he assumed, but never asked him. 

Sirius watched the eggs float themselves to the plates on the counter, sausage taking their place on the pan. The smells were what had originally awoke him.

The light from the nearby windows caused Remus' hair to catch fire, or so it seemed. The long sweeps of hair curled at the ends, endearing them to the lean back of the lycanthrope. The light strands shining vibrantly against the pale skin.

Sirius loved Remus' hair, even more than his own midnight black mane, Remus' hair was soft and fine, like the man- subtle, gently. From where Sirius was hidden from view he could make out the high cheek bones and soft contours of his lovers face. The slight soft lips, barely tinged pink, the beautiful, sun touched golden eyes, absolutely amazing. That was the only way to describe Remus Lupin.

The man he loved. The man he desired. The man he'd die for, and no doubt die without. He loved him more than he had loved any other person in his entire life. Nothing could take that away from him.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming to eat?" Remus asked as he picked the pan up from the stove and tossed it into the sink, the sausage already dispatched from the hot iron.

Sirius walked forward, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist, pulling the smaller man into his firm chest, "I was just admiring the view, love."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' choice of words, "Always hitting on me."

Sirius laughed breathily into Remus' ear, the hot caress making Remus arch against his lover.

"Always."

Remus rolled his head against Sirius' shoulder, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me." Sirius said dipping his head down and kissing the shoulder in his grasp gently, before resting his chin on it, "You're amazing, you know?"

"I see someone enjoyed last night." Remus joked smiling brightly at the compliment.

Sirius turned Remus in his arms, looking him straight in the eyes, "That astounding show of pleasure aside- you are amazing. Magnificent. One of the greatest things on earth. The greatest thing in my life."

"Better than the motorcycle?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

Sirius smiled slightly, "Better than the motorcycle."

"Wow," Remus kissed Sirius on the corner of the mouth, "Now that's a compliment."

Sirius chuckled softly pulling Remus tighter against him, "I love you so much Moony."

Remus smiled softly at the sincere words, "I know, I love you too Padfoot."

Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck before pressing soft kisses into the flesh.

"Sirius," Remus let out a shaky breath, "Breakfast."

Sirius heard Remus' weak interruptions but relented and straightened only to take his mouth instead.

Remus moaned against the passion Sirius displayed in that one oral embrace, his tongue like a live wire, his mouth welcoming and familiar- causing mind blowing sensations in Remus body.

Sirius pulled back resting his chin on Remus hair taking in the oxygen around him greedily, "Now what were you saying Love?"

Remus snuggled into Sirius chest, his breathing slowing along with his heartbeat, "Bedroom."

"No," Sirius appeared thoughtful for a moment, "that wasn't it." 

Before Sirius could laugh at his own teasing Remus was shoving him rather roughly into the bedroom, Moony's traits coming to the surface, the wolf and the man ready to play.

The End


End file.
